Till Death Do Us Part
by white dawn22
Summary: With her gone, he can finally be happy. With her gone, their marriage can finally be over.


**Not a lot to say here. Kinda angsty. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 _Till Death Do Us Part_

He didn't love her anymore. No, that wasn't right. He _never_ loved her. Not during their entire ten years of marriage. If she can even call it that. Marriage was a love between two people. The love in this marriage, however, was only one-sided. Juvia loved Gray with all her heart, but Gray despised her very existance. Not that she can blame him though. She _made_ him hate her. She was the reason behind this loveless marriage. This marriage could have been full of love and happiness, but she destroyed it. And she needed to pay the ultimate price. Death.

Let me start at the beginning.

Juvia Lockser was spoiled. Her father bought her the finest things. Food, clothes, toys. She had maids that were forced to do her bidding. Her jewelry box was filled with the most expensive golds and silvers. Her bedsheets were made using the purest of silks. So yes, Juvia Lockser was a very spoiled child. Whatever she she wanted, she could have it with a snap of her fingers.

But as Juvia got older, she grew tired of her father's gifts. She wanted something that her father could never give her. She wanted companionship. She wanted to find love. Once her father had heard of his daughter's request, he set out to find her the perfect man. Someone that could love and cherish her. Someone that could make her happy. But every man he brought back didn't satisfy Juvia's wants. There was one, but Juvia saw him as more of a brother than a lover.

Growing tired of her father futile attempts at finding her the perfect man, Juvia started looking for men on her own. It was during her search that she found the man of her dreams. Gray Fullbuster. The minute Juvia laid her eyes on him, she fell madly in love. And Juvia, being the spoiled child that she was, wanted to make him hers. But the only problem was that they were total strangers. Juvia needed to get close to him.

And she did. She spent all her time in Gray's company. She showered him with gifts, just like her father had done, hoping to gain his affection. She always made sure to look presentable in his presence. She cooked for him. She cleaned for him. But all her attempts at gaining Gray's affections were for naught. He only considered her as a friend. But Juvia wanted to be more than friends. She wanted to be Gray's wife.

For years Juvia tried to get Gray to love her, but nothing worked. And she couldn't even begin to fathom why. She was a beauty. Men were constantly throwing themselves at her. So why couldn't Gray do the same? It took her some time before she found her answer.

Gray was a very handsome man. So it was no surprise that he would have a lot of female friends. Juvia really didn't notice at first, but as the years started to pass, she slowly began to realize why Gray had rejected her advances. It was because there were other women in his life. And after coming to that conclusion, Juvia made it her mission to make all the other women in Gray's life disappear. She was going to be the only woman in Gray's life.

So, one by one, Juvia eliminated her competion. And she got away with it too. She had the resources. She could easily destroy any evidence that tied her to the disappearences of Gray's female friends. Her father had taught her well.

After hearing that all of his friends were gone, Gray was broken. He wanted someone to comfort him. He wanted someone to help him get through his loss. And Juvia was that person. She leant Gray her shoulder. She opened her arms and embraced him. She took care of him. And this time, she was rewarded for her efforts. She finally got to be with Gray. She had everything. Or, at least, she thought she did.

After their one night together, Gray had apologized profusely. He begged Juvia for her forgiveness. Juvia told him it was nothing to worry about. She wanted it, so there was no need to apologize. But Gray continued to apologize. It got so bad that Juvia snapped at him. She finally told him about her feelings for him, how she was madly in love with him. After telling him that, Juvia expected Gray to embrace her and tell her that he felt the same. But that never happened. Gray told her that, although he was flattered, he could never return her feelings. He told her that maybe it was best if he leave and never come back. He said that in consideration of Juvia's feelings, but Juvia took it the wrong way.

All she heard was the man of her dreams is leaving and he is never coming back. She didn't think about Gray doing this because he cared about her and didn't want to hurt her anymore. No, she thought that Gray was leaving to get away from her. And she couldn't have that. She finally got Gray all to herself, she wasn't going to let him go like that. No, Gray was hers. He was finally hers, and she was not going to allow him to leave. Because Juvia was spoiled. She believed that everything in the world was hers. She believed that she could have everything she wanted. And she wanted Gray. She wanted him, and she was going to have him. And the only way to keep him was to threaten him.

So she threaten him. Threaten to kill him if he didn't stay. She was Juvia Lockser, daughter of Jose Porlia, one of the greatest mob bosses in history. She could easily make her threat into reality. Gray knew this, so he had no choice but to stay. Juvia was overjoyed when he chose to stay. Her dreams were finally coming true. Gray was going to be all hers.

They got married the next day. Juvia was practically beaming when she recited her vows. She was almost crying when she said the final part of her vows.

 _Till death do us part._

Juvia finally got her wish. She finally found the love that she had been yearning for. She was finally happy. She and Gray were going to live happily ever after. But after ten years of being together, Juvia never got that happiness. No, all she got was grief and pain.

Gray didn't love her. He never did, and yet, she forced him to marry her. How could she have been so stupid? How could she possibly expect Gray to love her when she threaten to kill him if he left? She took Gray's chance at happiness. For over a decade, Gray had been miserable. And it was all because of her. She murdered his friends so that he could be hers. She was selfish. She was greedy. And now it was time to repent.

Juvia sat down at her dining room table, her letter to Gray almost complete. She wasn't sure if he would even read it, but she had to explain her actions. She owed him that much.

 _Dear Gray-sama,_

 _This letter won't be very long. Juvia knows what she has done to you is unforgivable. Juvia is only writing this to explain her actions. Gray-sama deserves to know the reasons behind Juvia's horrendous behavior._

 _No matter what you may believe, Juvia does love you. She loved you from the moment she saw you. You smiled at Juvia when we first met. Juvia misses your smile. It was so beautiful. But now Juvia has come to realize that she never deserved that smile. Not after all the pain she put you through._

 _Juvia got everything she wanted. Her father made sure of it. But there are things that money cannot buy. Juvia wanted to be happy. She wanted to find love. And she found that in you. But you never retured her feelings. And Juvia couldn't handle that. She couldn't handle that there was something in this world that she could not have. It made her angry. Juvia wanted you. And she did whatever she could to have you._

 _Juvia murdered every female that was close to you. She wanted Gray-sama for herself. By getting rid of her competion, Juvia thought that you would finally return her feelings. Juvia wanted to break you. Juvia wanted to hurt you. She wanted to break you so that she could be the one to fix you. Juvia wanted to be the person that you came to for comfort. She wanted to be your light in the dark. She wanted to be your sun. But Juvia never was your sun, was she? No, Juvia was the rain cloud blocking the sun._

 _Juvia took away Gray-sama's chance at happiness. Juvia stole that from you. And it is time that Juvia gave it back to you. You know the saying, when you truly love something, you set it free. Juvia is setting you free._

 _Juvia hopes that you can finally be happy. She won't be here to see it, but that's okay. Juvia is going to rest peacefully, knowing that Gray-sama is finally getting the happiness he deserves. Even if that happiness isn't with her._

 _Just remember this, Juvia loves you. Everything she did was because she loves you. And Juvia hopes that Gray-sama will understand that._

 _This is goodbye. I love you._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Juvia Lockser_

Juvia set her pen down. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the page, the blue of her lips leaving a stain. Juvia got up and headed to the living room. There, she pulled out a black box. She opened the box and pulled out her silver gun. A gun that she had used many times. Killed many lives with. And now, she will use it to end her life. Juvia gently sat down on the couch. She didn't want to wrinkle her dress. But wrinkles would be the least of her worries.

Juvia sighed, the gun shaking in her hands. She was doing the right thing. No one was going to miss her. Well, maybe Gajeel would. But the likelihood of him missing her was very low. She hadn't seen him since she left her father's home. She would be shocked if he even remembered her.

No one was going to miss her. She had to keep telling herself that. It was the only way that she could go through with this. She had to keep telling herself that this was right. She was doing this for Gray. For once in her life, she wasn't thinking of herself. For once in her life she was doing something good.

 _This is for you, Gray-sama. Juvia hopes that you understand._

A single tear rolled down Juvia's cheek. This was for the best. With her gone, Gray can finally be happy. With her gone, Gray can finally get his life back.

Juvia placed the gun against her head and pulled the trigger.

 **oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOOO**

 **Wow, this actually came out better than I expected.**

 **I hope you guys liked this.**

 **Please read and review.**


End file.
